


Verhaltensbiologie

by theskew



Series: Drabbles aus Münster [5]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: Über|sprung|hand|lung, die:bei Tieren solche Bewegungen, die dem gerade ausgelösten Instinktverhalten nicht entsprechen: Zwei kämpfende Hähne picken plötzlich am Boden, als seien sie hungrig.(zum Post auf livejournal)





	1. Übersprunghandlung

 

 

„Boerne, wo ist denn hier... Oh Gott, Entschuldigung, ich wusste nicht...“ Wie angewurzelt blieb Thiel auf der Türschwelle stehen und starrte Boerne an, der gerade dabei war, ein Bad zu nehmen.

 

Boerne grinste, streckte sich lasziv und verschränkte dann die Arme hinter dem Kopf.

„Das braucht Ihnen nicht leid zu tun. Mich stören Sie nicht, kommen Sie ruhig herein.“

 

Wortlos drehte Thiel sich um und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sein komplettes Gesicht brannte.

 

Das hatte ja fast schon so gewirkt, als würde Boerne... flirten. Boerne! Mit ihm!

 

Quatsch, schalt er sich.

Das war ganz sicher nur eine Übersprunghandlung gewesen.

 

 


	2. Instinktverhalten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Fortsetzung ist über einen Monat nach "Übersprunghandlung" entstanden. Man bedanke sich bei CornChrunchie! :D

 

 

Oh Gott, was war das denn gewesen?

Zutiefst irritiert ließ Thiel sich auf das Sofa fallen.

Wer war eigentlich auf die bescheuerte Idee gekommen, Boerne und ihn gemeinsam in ein Hotelzimmer zu stecken? Das konnte ja nicht gut gehen. Auch wenn es gerade irgendwie in eine gänzlich andere Richtung falsch lief, als er erwartet hatte.

 _Natürlich_ hatte Boerne geflirtet. Und _natürlich_ war das keine Übersprunghandlung gewesen. Das einzige, was das gewesen war, war _verdammt eindeutig_.

Und jetzt?

Thiel stand auf und sah in Richtung Bad.

Wenn er schon über Instinktverhalten nachdachte, dann sollte er vielleicht auch einfach mal instinktiv handeln.

 

*

 

Dieses Mal klopfte er, bevor er einfach die Tür aufriss.

Boernes „Herein“ klang überrascht.

 

„Hallo.“ Thiel steckte zögerlich den Kopf in das Zimmer.

Boerne sah ihn abwartend an.

 

„Ich störe also nicht?“

Thiel spürte seinen eigenen Puls, sein Herz in seiner Halsschlagader klopfen. Er wusste, dass er äußerlich ruhig wirkte, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, wann er das letzte Mal so nervös gewesen war.

 

Boerne lächelte ihn an.

„Ganz im Gegenteil“, sagte er und sah Thiel einfach nur in die Augen.

Thiel spürte, wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufstellten. Er starrte wortlos zurück, dann trat er ein und schloss die Tür.

 

*

 

„Ich hab schon lange nicht mehr gebadet“, hörte er sich sagen und die Worte hallten in seinem Kopf wider.

Boerne räusperte sich. „Nun...“, murmelte er, „Die Wanne ist groß.“, und es klang wie ein Angebot.

Thiel sah ihn an. Boernes Blick lag auf ihm – wartend, aber nicht wertend. Es war einzig und alleine an Thiel, wie es nun weiterging. Er schluckte. Sollte er?

Aber eigentlich hatte sein Kopf die Entscheidung schon längst getroffen.

Wortlos zog er sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf und ließ es achtlos fallen. Boerne starrte ihn immer noch an, aber diesmal sah Thiel das leichte Lächeln.

 

 


End file.
